


Words of Wisdom

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaker Carl, Mentions of loss, Multiple Pov, Prison setting, RWG Secret Santa 2018, RWG secret Santa, Rickyl set up, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: Carl decides to do some matchmaking...





	1. Carl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butterflyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/gifts).



> This is for Anjenha for the RWG secret Santa 2018. Of the 3 prompts she gave I chose: cheesy/fluffy set up by family, prison setting. This was supposed to turn out as total fluff, but then this happened. Hope you enjoy it...If not I'll write you something else.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl does some matchmaking...

     Mom always wanted us to have pancakes on Sunday. Like a real family. But, I always knew we weren't. Because, things with my mom and dad had gone to shit long before the world did. They just stayed together for me. And when Dad found us at the quarry it was better. For awhile. But, they couldn't fix it.

     Then we lost her. And I almost lost Dad, too. And Judy. If it weren't for Daryl. So, now my dad stays inside the gate. Inside the garden. And I'm not sure if that's more for me, to protect me from really losing him, too. Or if it's for himself. Because, he needs something to do. Something to fix. Something to pass the time.

     But, that's just surviving, not living. And I want my dad to live. But, sometimes the words people need to hear the most are the hardest to say. Outloud. So I wrote him a letter. I asked everyone who means anything to him to write him a letter. Telling him it's okay to move on. And I never said with who, but I guess if I'm a kid and I can see it, then I shouldn't be surprised that everyone else can see it, too.

     So I sat him down. I told him I love him. And gave him the stack of letters. Scribbled out on the mismatched scraps of salvaged paper everyone could find. And I let him read them. Let him see how much he needs love. How much he needs Daryl.

 

     Dear Dad,

I know you and Mom loved each other. I've always known that. But, you weren't in love for a long time. And I was never so sure of that as the day she had to come to school and tell me you almost died. Because, it didn't break her. Like I know it would break Daryl.

     She's gone now and I miss her. You miss her. But, not the way you'd miss Daryl if anything ever happened to him. I may be just a kid, but some shit I understand. Like how you and Daryl need each other. Take care of each other. And I think it means you love each other.

     I used to think that love was candy and flowers and going to stupid dances in the gym. Sappy songs and letting Sarah Harrison kiss me even though I could get cooties. But, now I know that love is sharing the last Twix bar in the world. Even though it's your favorite and you've never had anything of your own your whole life. Like Daryl did for you. Or it's freezing your ass off at the crack of dawn helping to gut a deer. Even though you don't know what you're doing and your finger is still bandaged from the last time when you almost cut it off. Like you did for Daryl.

     Love isn't stupid things like those candy hearts that say, Be mine and I'm yours. Love doesn't need words at all. Sometimes you and Daryl don't speak all day. But, you communicate just the same. A look. A nod. A touch. And I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be words enough to express the depth of all the things that pass between you even if you tried.

     And, I'm afraid you won't try. Because, you have lost so much. And you can't lose Daryl, too. And Daryl never had shit to begin with so he doesn't think he's worthy. Even though you live and breathe for him.

     Dad, it's okay to live again. To love again. To let yourself be loved. Because, you deserve it. And you need it. To survive. And I need you.

Love,

Carl


	2. Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's letter

     Dear Rick,

I have always known you were a good man. From the moment I saw you struggling to carry Carl across the field. Tears and snot running down your face. Like your world would end without him. You were a good man trying to do right by your son. And I could see that. Or I'd have shot you before you reached the fence.

     You're a good man with a good heart. The more I get to know you the more I know it's true. A man like that, like you, deserves more out of this world, what's left of it. A man like that deserves to be loved.

     We've all lost. And grieved. And when my dad found Annette I hated it. Hated her. Until I realized she wasn't trying to replace my mother with him. With me. She was just filling the emptiness. She was healing him. Because, he was still a good man who deserved to be loved. Just like you.

     And I can see you have love. You truly do. The looks. The touches. The making sure the other has eaten. Slept. Protecting one another. Laughing with one another. Rick, there are so few things left in this world worth fighting and dying for. Love is the most important.

     I've seen you give Daryl extra bits of food, because you know he would rather go without than see Carl not get enough. I've seen you trying to secretly sew the holes in his jeans even though everyone knows Carol's stitches are not that sloppy. And I've seen Daryl watch over you in the garden. Forcing you to rest. To eat. And drink. I've seen him look in on Judy and rock her to sleep.

     Daryl is a good man with a good heart, too. Who deserves love. And I know it's there. I've seen it. Watching you two work as one. Pressed shoulder to shoulder. Hip to hip. No need for words to pass between you.

     But, some words must be said. Because, while there are things in this world worth fighting and dying for, love is worth living for, too. So, I'm asking you, for Judy, for Carl and most of all yourself, to live. And love. And let yourself be loved in return. Tell Daryl how you feel.

Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. : )


	3. Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's letter.

     Dear Rick,

I didn't think there were any good men left. Even before the world ended. Then I met Daryl when him and Merle joined the group. His brother was loud and mean and always running his mouth and causing trouble. But, Daryl wasn't like that. He was always a step behind, head hung low. Ashamed.

     Daryl did what he could to keep us from getting to know him. I think that was because he feared rejection, because that's what he'd gotten. His whole life. But, the hate that had been beaten into him hadn't made him like his brother. He was always off hunting to feed the group, helping those who could do nothing for him. Always standing watch to protect us. Sometimes I think he was protecting us from his brother just as much as from walkers. 

     Because, he is a good man. Always has been. And you saw that. From the beginning. At the quarry. Because, you are a good man, too. You are just what he needs. Kind and gentle. I've seen the way you are with him. The way you treat him like he matters. You know he is smart and you look to him for guidance, for help. For friendship. For more, I think. You touch him soft and careful. With love.

     I've seen the way he doesn't flinch with you. He follows you like your shadow. Not a step behind like with his brother, but side by side as equals. He trusts you, Rick. And that does not come easy for him. You earned that. You are everything he needs.

     And he is everything you need. He is always at your side. Supporting, guiding. Defending your honor. He is loyal and kind. He is good with your kids. And I have seen the connection between you two.

     Daryl is a good man. I wanted him for myself. But, I want him to be happy and only you can do that. So I'm stepping back and writing you this letter. Because, I love him. You make him happy, Rick. I've seen the little smiles and the blush on his face with you. The love he has for you. That I wish he had for me.

     And I've seen you smile, too. I've seen you look after him. Like I would do. Because, you love him. Like I do. You deserve him, Rick. Just like he deserves you. I don't know how much time any of us have left in this world. But, don't waste another second not telling Daryl how you feel. And you know it must be you to tell him. He will never think he's worthy. He will never make the first move.

Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed these little letters. : )


End file.
